I Was Akiza Izinski's Best Friend
by Twilight Rose Witch
Summary: My story begins in a city called New Domino City. I had no friends until I met a girl called Akiza Izinski. We both learnt that we were Psychic Duelists, but little did I know, this was the start of an adventure that would change my life, forever. This is the story of how I became Akiza Izinski's best friend, and how I became a Dark Signer because of it.
1. A Rose Joins Duel Academy

**Like at the start of every Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Luna/Ruka and Leo/Rua open with the card of the week; I'll be opening with the Card of the Chapter.**

**Card of the Chapter: Black Rose Dragon**

**Black Rose Dragon is a level seven, Fire-Attribute, Dragon-Type, Synchro monster. It has 2400 attack points and 1800 defense points, and it may not look like much but its effect is something to be reckoned with, because when****it's ****summoned you can destroy every card on the field. You can also banish one Plant-Type monster from your ****in order to reduce one monster on your opponent's field attack points to zero. If it is in defense mode, it is forced into attack mode and then its attack points also reduced.****This is Akiza Izinski's signature monster Signer Dragon.**

* * *

Looking back on my teenage years, I realise how many years I wasted being afraid of who I was and cowering in fear because of it. It wasn't until I met a very special girl that my whole perspective of life changed. Her name was Akiza Izinski, and it all started when I was fourteen and attending Duel Academy in New Domino City.

It was the pinnacle of dueling activity since dueling evolved into Turbo Duels, duels on Duel Runners. I would have loved to Turbo Duel, but I was too young to participate. For now, ground duels would have to do, and that was good enough for me because when I duel, I'm already in enough danger. Don't get me wrong, I love dueling because of the excitement that I get. It was my biggest dream to, one day, become a pro-duelist like Jack Atlas. Maybe one day, I would surpass even him.

For years, I have had this power that prevents me from going all out in a duel. I can still duel, but I need to control my emotions and make sure that I don't fully submerge my mind into the duel. I used to love duels—and I still do—until I was ten and nearly put one of my friends Samuel, in the hospital. We were dueling at my house. I had summoned my Light End Dragon and attacked Samuel with it. My dragon's attack had become real as it connected with. As he lost all of his life-points, he ended up with a concussion.

His parents were horrified at what I had done to him through the power of my deck, so they promptly moved away from my neighbourhood. I made a vow to myself not to get too close to anyone ever again because I was terrified that next time I would seriously injure someone I cared about.

This had led people to believe that I was shy—which I am but still—but I'm fine with that. At least when I was on my own, I couldn't hurt anyone…until I met Akiza. I remember that day very clearly because it was the first day of spring. The weather was warm, yet there was a cold, brisk wind. I couldn't help but stare out of the window during class. The cherry blossom tree outside was starting to bloom, and I couldn't wait for summer when the leaves would be in full bloom, the summer breeze would carry away the delicate, pink petals.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today," announced Ms. Peterson.

Ms. Peterson was a buxom woman with tanned skin, gold horn-rimmed glasses that framed her storm grey eyes and black hair that was tied up in a tight bun. To finish her educator look, she wore a dark blue skirt suit that was complete with black heels. She carried an air of authority about her, which told even the most rambunctious students not to get on her bad side; Ms. Peterson also has a sharp tongue. I admired how she always got the entire class to pay attention by just clapping her hands together.

Standing beside Ms. Peterson was a young teenage girl who appeared to be my age. I was quite taken in by her appearance. She had fair skin, cat-shaped, light-brown eyes, and dark, burgundy hair, which was in an elaborate hairstyle. Her hair was chin length with the exception of her bangs, which reached her chest and she had a short messy fringe. She wore the standard female uniform which consisted of red blazer with the DA crest on it, a white undershirt, a yellow bowtie, a black, pleated skirt with a gold trim near the hem, black socks, and brown pumps.

But the one thing that really captured my attention was her face; she looked like she was troubled but after moving to a new school that was to be expected.

"This is Miss Akiza Izinski, and I would like you all to make her feel welcome," Ms. Peterson told us.

Akiza…a fitting name for somebody as unique as her. It's catchier than my name, Kaylin Miller, and the name "Kaylin" means slender and fair, which described me fairly well. I preferred to be called Kallie because 'Kaylin' was the female version of the name 'Kalin' and I didn't want people to get confused and start to call me 'Kalin'. My own appearance is unique in its own way. I have mid-back length, strawberry-blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and fair skin. I wore the same uniform as Akiza and all the other female students did.

"Now Akiza, take a seat right next to...Elizabeth," Ms. Peterson pointed to the empty seat that was right next to a bleach blonde with tanned skin and brown eyes.

Elizabeth "Liz" Munroe was a cheerful person who always loved talking and spreading gossip. If one wanted to hear some scandalous rumour about any student in the school, she was undeniably the first person one should go to. It would be interesting to see what she would make of Akiza; one could practically see into her mind and see the plan that she was forming. I was willing to bet my deck that Liz was going to try to talk to Akiza and see if she would be a useful companion.

The same ritual happened to me when I first transferred to Duel Academy. I just ignored everything the girl said and acted like I was extremely shy. It worked, and everybody got the message that if they just left me alone, I would leave them alone.

Akiza made her way over to her new seat and as soon as she was seated, she crossed her arms across her chest, indicating that she didn't want to make any verbal or physical contact with anybody. This showed that she was either hostile, or she had something to hide, or maybe even both.

"Now Kaylin, why don't you hand out the Duel Theory textbooks?" It was more of an order than a question.

"Yes Ma'am," I nodded as I stood up, walked over to the bulky, mahogany cabinet, opened it, and collected fifteen textbooks.

They were approximately twenty centimetres tall and ten centimetres wide. It was mainly red with a picture of a teenage girl whom was wielding a large, silver Duel Disk with red jewels. The girl has tanned skin, a black ponytail, dark brown eyes which were encircled with dark green eye shadow that also matched her green jumper. Across her body in white, bold, capital letters, said "Duel Theory, Grade 9". The books were fairly heavy, but years of wearing a Duel Disk has strengthened my muscles.

There were twenty-nine people in my class, so each pair shared a textbook, apart from me since I sat next to no one. A few people were polite enough to say, "Thank you." But a few of the more 'unsavoury' students in my class started to laugh at me and called me a "Teacher's Pet". A boy named Ray, who was leader of the school's track team, stretched his leg out and tripped me up. He wore a blue blazer with the DA crest on it with the sleeves rolled up, a white unbuttoned shirt with a red tie, black trousers, and blue trainers. His skin was tanned from all the time he spent under the sun. His eyes were a cerulean blue, and his hair was raven black around shoulder-length. I ended up falling face-first and dropping the books all over the floor.

The pain in my knees was sharp, yet swift; I could handle it though. I could handle it. This wasn't the first time that Ray had tripped me; he enjoyed humiliating me in front of the entire class, just because I chose to keep to myself. Like any other normal day, I gathered up the remainder of the books and acted like nothing had ever happened. One day, that boy will get everything he deserved. I finished handing the remainder of the books out, returned to my seat with Ms. Peterson telling the entire class to start answering the questions. I opened my book and cracked on with the work.

'What is required to perform a Synchro Summon?'

That was the easiest question ever; you needed a tuner monster and a non-tuner monster plus their levels need to add up to the level of the monster you want to Synchro Summon. I still preferred to answer questions than to duel. I stole a glance at Akiza, and she looked like she was hard at work; a girl after my own heart.

"All right class, we can't learn about dueling by just studying. How about we go to the Duel Dome and start dueling? I'll pair you up into groups." Ms. Peterson started to rally off a list of names.

Since the class was currently an odd number, I was hoping that I would be the one who couldn't duel.

"Kaylin, I'll be pairing you against Akiza," she announced.

I nearly fell of my chair; I was dueling Akiza? I really hoped that I don't hurt her because assaulting a new student really wouldn't make a good impression. Akiza honestly looked like she didn't care about who she was dueling. This might reflect her personality and maybe her dueling style as decks are reflections of a duelist's soul. Guess there was only one way to find out; I would have to duel her.

I fetched my Duel Disk from my bag. It was green with white trim and yellow jewels. The entire class ran to the Duel Dome because they couldn't wait to start dueling. I couldn't blame them; dueling is an exciting way to live life. Half of the class was sitting in the stands while the rest of us were standing on the field, opposite our opponents and preparing ourselves for our duels.

Akiza had an all red Duel Disk with purple jewels. Her facial expression had changed. Her eyes looked ...scared, if that was the right word.

"S-so, g-good l-luck," I stuttered.

I became timid when I was around new people. That was one of my weaknesses.

"Thanks, but the only person who needs luck around here is you!" exclaimed Akiza, pointing at me.

I felt a sudden drop in the temperature. Something told me that there was more to Akiza than meets the eye and that dueling her is a big mistake!

"Duel!"

"Duel!"

**Akiza (LP 4000) VS. Kallie (LP 4000)**

"If you don't mind, I'll be going first. I summon Violet Witch (4/1100/1200) in defense mode," Akiza started.

A purple hooded lady with light-green skin, green-leaf cloak appeared. She also was holding a brown staff. She has a menacing expression, pointy ears as she crouched down and turned blue to show that she was in defense.

"and I'll end my turn. It's time for you to make your move, so let's see what you got!" Akiza finished.

Okay, what was Akiza's plan? Her monster must have had a special effect if she left it alone with no face-down cards.

"It's my turn. I draw! I think your Violet Witch is going to enjoy her new playmate; I summon Musto, Oracle of Gusto (4/1800/900) in attack mode." I smiled.

A pale skinned man with a green cloak and hood appeared. He was holding a staff made out of branches and ivy with a green stone in the middle.

"Now Musto, attack that witch with Winds of Foreboding!" I pointed at her defenseless witch.

Musto twirled his staff in the air before hitting Violet Witch with strong winds. Unfortunately at the same time, a very strong set of winds hit Akiza.

Her eyes widened at my attack, "You can't be!" She exclaimed, but then regained composure, "When Violet Witch gets sent to the graveyard, I can add any Plant-Type monster with 1500 defense points or less from my deck to my hand and I choose my Evil Thorn. Now are you going to end your move?"

"Not without placing this card face-down." I concluded.

What did Akiza mean by that? "You can't be!"I guess I'll find out the answer next turn.

"Prepare for a world of pain! I summon Evil Thorn (1/100/300) in attack mode,"

Evil Thorn was literally an overgrown weed. It was a purple bulb of thorns that was attached to a green stalk that connected to a pink flower

"and I'll activate its effect. By sacrificing this card, I can inflict 300 points of damage to you. This might sting a little." Akiza smirked.

Evil Thorn started to wither up which caused the bulb to explode and a cascade of thorns to fly directly at me. I held my Duel Disk up to protect my face, but a few thorns pierced my chest and legs.

**Akiza: 4000 LP****/****Kallie: 3700 LP**

The pain felt real; it wasn't anything that I've ever experienced before. It wasn't until I saw all the scratches on my legs that it all made sense. She was a Psychic Duelist like me! That's what she meant, but the major difference between our powers was that hers were more powerful. I braced myself for a world of hurt.

"You're a Psychic Duelist, aren't you?" I asked.

The entire Duel Dome went silent and stared at us.

"So you've finally figured it out. No matter, that won't stop me from winning this duel," Akiza stated.

"But you don't understand. I'm a Psychic Duelist as well," I replied.

Everybody gasped. I guess they weren't expecting timid, little Kallie to be something as scary as a Psychic Duelist.

"Save it. I don't need your sympathy! Now, when I sacrifice my Evil Thorn, I can summon two more in its place, but they won't have any effect. I activate Closed Plant Gate, so if I control two face-up Plant-Type monsters with the same name, you can't attack next turn. Now I'll end my turn."

Vines started to surround her two new monsters and form a grass barrier around them.

So far all I know about Akiza is that she is an extremely strong Psychic Duelist who chooses to isolate herself. For me, that equalled trouble, but I couldn't help but think that maybe behind that tough exterior, Akiza needed a friend. The only thing we have in common is our powers, but maybe through the power of my Psychic deck, I could get through to her. A small green bird with green armour appeared on my side of the field.

"I summon Gusto Falco (2/600/1400) in attack mode!" I grinned.

"I'll tune my level 2 Gusto Falco with my level 4 Musto. Silent wings that beat with the ideas of one! Synchro Summon! Take to the air, Daigusto Sphreez (6/2000/1300)!" I shouted. (4 + 2 = 6)

Gusto Falco turned into two green rings which Musto, Oracle of Gusto flew into and turned into four stars. A green beam of light shot through the two green rings and in a flash of light, my monster appeared with heavy torrents of wind.

Daigusto Sphreez was a teenage girl with long green hair, tanned skin, silver armour top, green trousers, and she was holding a spear.

"When Gusto Falco is sent from the field to the graveyard by any means but battle, I can special summon one Gusto monster from my deck in face-down defense mode. Plus, when Daigusto Sphreez is summoned, I can target one Gusto monster in my graveyard and add it to my hand. I choose my Gusto Falco and end my turn." I concluded.

"Is that monster supposed to scare me?" She sneered.

Akiza has no idea what my monster can really do.

I switch my Evil Thorn to defense mode, and it's time for me to summon an actual monster. I summon my Copy Plant tuner monster (1/0/0)."

A knobby, brown plant appeared on the field.

Why would she summon a monster with no attack or defense points, unless she wants to Synchro Summon! But even still, what synchro monster was a level 3?

"I activate Copy Plant's effect and like its name suggests, Copy Plant can copy any monster's level on the field. Who better than Daigusto Sphreez? Now my Copy Plant is a level 6, so I'll tune my level 6 Copy Plant with my level 1 Evil Thorn. The cold flame envelops the entire world. Black flower, bloom! Synchro Summon, appear now Black Rose Dragon (7/2400/1800)!" (1 + 6 = 7)

Copy Plant turned into six rings while Evil Thorn turned into one star as it flew into the rings. A beam of pink light shot through the rings and in a flash of pink light, a huge black and red rose dragon appeared. It was covered in thorns, and rose petals started to fly through the air while a few scratched my face. I use my wind monster to create a strong breeze to form a barrier to protect me.

"Now by removing Evil Thorn from play, your Daigusto Sphreez's attack becomes 0 until the end of my turn. Now Black Rose Dragon, attack with Black Rose Flare!" Akiza ordered.

All of the whips from Black Rose Dragon flew towards Daigusto Sphreez restricting her. A red stream of energy flew from Black Rose Dragon's mouth and hit my monster hard but didn't destroy it. I still screamed from the intensity of the attack; it felt like I was being burned.

**Akiza: 4000 LP****/****Kallie: 1300 LP**

"Daigusto Sphreez can't be destroyed in battle," I explained.

"So what? You'll still take battle damage." Akiza laughed.

"And? I still have my life-points, and it's my move. I summon Caam, Serenity of Gusto (4/1700/1100), and I'll flip summon Kamui, Hope of Gusto (2/200/1000). When Kamui is flip summoned, I can special summon a Gusto tuner from my deck, so welcome Gusto Squirro (2/0/1800)."

Caam was a girl with long, light-green hair, fair skin, black shorts, black undershirt, and a light green cloak. She wielded a black staff with green feathers, and she had a serene expression on her face.

Kamui was the embodiment of youth. She had neon green hair tied in a ponytail, green eyes, tanned skin, a neon green scarf, green coat, green explorer outfit, grey thigh high socks, a brown scarf with a blue gem, and green feathers. She had a small green canary flying next to her and was doing cartwheels.

Gusto Squirro was a small, green electric squirrel with purple eyes.

"I equip Synchro Boost to Squirro, which raises its attack by 500 and its level by 1!" I bellowed. (ATK 0 → ATK 500, LV 2 → LV 3)

"You're going to enjoy what I'm planning next! I'm going to tune my level 3 Gusto Squirro with my level 2 Kamui. Wings of hope that ascend with glorious retribution, Synchro Summon! Take to the skies, Daigusto Guildos (5/2200/800)!" I hollered. (2 + 3 = 5)

Gusto Squirro turned into two green rings while Kamui flew into them and turned into two stars. A green beam shot through the rings and in a burst of green light, my mighty beast appeared.

Kamui's small companion turned into a huge hawk covered in green armour and spikes. Kamui was now mounted on top of the hawk, and she was piloting the beast. The entire arena was in an uproar because a mini tornado was tearing through the room and was destroying everything in its path.

"Now by, shuffling two Gusto monsters in my graveyard into my deck, I can destroy one of your monsters and who better than your Black Rose Dragon? Now, Caam will destroy your Evil Thorn!"

Akiza interrupted, "You may have destroyed my dragon but by discarding Hedge Guard from my hand, I can prevent my Evil Thorn from being destroyed by battle this turn."

"You'll still take damage because I activate my face-down card, Battle Teleportation. This lets Daigusto Falcos will attack you directly this turn." I explained.

Daigusto Guildos flew past Akiza, and Kamui used her feather staff to hit Akiza with it. A cut appeared on Akiza's right cheek, and she hit the ground.

**Akiza: 1800 LP****/****Kallie: 1300 LP**

"That's it for my turn. Are you okay?" I asked. I was worried that I might have seriously injured her.

Akiza just pulled herself up. "I'm fine, but why do you care?"

"I want to be your friend. I know it's hard for people like us to become too close to anybody. The fear that you have the power to seriously injure someone. I know exactly what that's like." I started to reminisce about when I injured Samuel.

"Really? But do you know what it's like for your parents to reject you? No? I didn't think so, and now you're going to pay! I summon tuner monster Twilight Rose Knight (3/1000/1000) in attack mode, and when he is summoned, I can summon a level 4 or lower plant type monster from my hand. And I choose my Lord Poison (4/1500/1000). I activate Shining Rebirth, so by sending Twilight Rose Knight and Lord Poison to my graveyard, I can Synchro Summon a monster from my graveyard and it's obvious who I'm going to choose. Rise again, my Black Rose Dragon (7/2400/1800)!"

Twilight Rose Knight has a purple helmet; short powder, blue hair; purple armour; a white cape; and he was holding a tiny sword.

Lord Poison was made out of wood and thorns, that appeared to be stuck in random places over it body. Both monsters disappeared and left Black Rose Dragon in its place.

Black Rose Dragon had risen out of the ground and looked angry. It flapped its wings, which caused a barrage of rose petals to fly around the entire room. Did I mention that the rose petals were on fire? Akiza was definitely endangering the lives of not just us, but everybody in the Duel Dome.

"Evacuate the room now!" Ms. Peterson ordered.

Everybody started to scream and panic, but they all managed to escape. I couldn't leave because Akiza was too unstable, and she would most likely destroy the entire school! The only way to stop her was to finish this duel.

"Kaylin! You have to get out!" Ms. Peterson told me. She was at the exit, and she looked very worried. I wanted to go, but I needed to end this duel.

"Sorry Ma'am but I can't leave just yet. So finish your move Akiza, what are you waiting for?" I taunted.

"You asked for this! I banish Lord Poison from my graveyard in order to turn Caam, Serenity of Gusto's attack to 0. Now, Black Rose Dragon, end this duel with Black Rose Flare!" Akiza pointed at my monster.

Caam's limbs were tied by black whips that were emerging from Black Rose Dragon. Black Rose Dragon shot a stream of fire.

"Sorry, but I forgot to mention that as long as Daigusto Sphreez is on the field, any battle damage that I would take from battle with a Gusto monster, my opponent takes the battle damage instead!" I retorted.

Daigusto Sphreez appeared in front of Caam and twirled her staff around, causing Black Rose Dragon's fire breath to hit Akiza instead and fell on her back.

**(L) Akiza: 0 LP/ (W)****Kallie: 1300 LP**

Our monsters disappeared, but the carnage they left behind still remained. I ran over to Akiza and tried to help her up, but she refused my help.

"Go away! I don't need your help!" Akiza exclaimed.

I was hurt by her statement, but I wasn't surprised, "Akiza, I know you're probably used to being on your own, and so am I."

She turned her face in my direction with a curious look on her face. "What do you mean?"

"For the past four years, I thought that it would be easier to stay alone, so that I wouldn't hurt anybody with my powers. Until today, everybody just thought I was a normal duelist who was just too meek. You don't have to go through this on your own; I'll be here to help you if you let me anyway. Just give me a chance to prove that I can be your friend. Just take my hand." I held my hand out towards her.

If she slapped it away, I would leave her alone; but if she accepted my hand, she would never have to be alone. With a few moments of hesitation, she slowly took my hand and allowed me to pull her up.

"Hi, Akiza. I'm Kaylin Miller, but I prefer being called Kallie, and that's Kallie with a 'K' and not a 'C'." I pointed out.

Her face remained impassive, but she still introduced herself. "It's nice to meet you Kallie."

Hopefully this would be the beginning of a new friendship (or at least an alliance).

* * *

**I was inspired to write this Fanfiction after reading the book **_I was Jane Austen's Best Friend _**by Cora Harrison. I also noticed how there were little to none fanfiction's about Akiza having a best friend.**

**This story will be presented in flashback style. For those who have read **_To Kill a Mockingbird_** by Harper Lee, (which I recommend you all****read as it's a wonderful book), chapter one ****opens ****with Scout (the protagonist) as an adult reflecting on her childhood. Scout never once makes a reference to the present and what she is currently doing, so the same thing will happen with this Fanfiction.**

**I hope you enjoy this story and I will accept constructive criticism and if at any point****my**** OC seems to be like a Mary Sue, please tell me so that I can sort this problem out. I hope you enjoy this story and choose to go on this adventure.**

**I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter and I accept anonymous reviews in case anybody who reads this doesn't have a Fanfiction account. I will be writing a lot of duels in this story because in my opinion, a Yu-Gi-Oh! story must feature a duel of some sort ****since ****Yu-Gi-Oh! is based on a card game. For anybody who lives in England or the UK like I do, then you will be aware that today is the Queen's Diamond Jubilee.**

**I wish everybody's families a happy and restful Sunday. Also if anybody has noticed how Kaylin Miller has the female variant of Kalin Kessler, this is a bit of foreshadowing to Kallie's later demise.**

**I'm sorry if anybody thinks' I'm rambling, I shall hopefully update by Wednesday. Review for brownies! **


	2. Summer Belongs To Us

**Card of the Chapter: Light End Dragon**

**Light End Dragon is a level eight, Light-Attribute, Dragon-Type monster, Synchro monster. It has 2600 attack points and 2100 defense points. This card not only has a decent amount of attack points, but it's effect can take down strong monsters like Red Dragon Archfiend which has 3000 attack points. You see, if this card engages in battle, you can lower its attack and defense permanently by 500 so that the attacking monster loses 1500 attack and defense points until the end of the turn! It was Kaylin Miller's favourite card, until it helped unleash her psychic powers. **

**Thank you for those 11 people who reviewed this story! You guys rock! I have decided that Kallie will become a new Dark Signer and after researching the Nazca lines (it was so hard finding an unusual line) and I have decided that her Earthbound Immortal will be a heron, so I'll be taking any suggestions for names.**

* * *

Months had passed and Akiza and I had become closer. It was currently summer and the school year was nearly over which meant that we would both be in Grade 10. Akiza had quickly risen and became the top duelist out of our entire year group. I would have been one of the top duelists as well, but my meekness had prevented me from dueling in front of large audiences. Once I got into the duel, I was able to forget about my worries and focus entirely on the duel.

Akiza and I had started to slowly build trust with each other because we both had no one. Ever since our duel together in the Duel Dome, everybody has been ignoring us because they were scared to duel us. I couldn't blame them; I would have avoided anybody who had the power to end my life as well.

Over the time it took for us to get to know each other, Akiza had told me how her parents had sent her away to Duel Academy because they were scared of her powers. I was shocked when she told me that because even though my parents didn't like my powers, they still supported me.

"That's horrible, did they actually say that?" I asked.

Akiza shook her head, "No, but when my powers first emerged and I slammed my father into the wall, he called me a monster."

My mouth dropped open with that comment; how could your own parents even call you that? I mean sure our powers are unorthodox, but our parents will always be our parents and nobody could change that.

"I had a...similar experience." I commented while taking a sip of my orange juice.

It was lunchtime at school and we were outside as the heat inside school had become unbearable. To help keep ourselves cool, we were both under the cherry blossom tree so that we were protected by the shade, and we had both taken our blazers off.

Akiza's hazel eyes had a curious look in them, "What happened?"

I sighed as I recalled upon the memory, I didn't like to think about it too much as it brought back bad memories. Metaphorically speaking, if all my memories in my head were stored in cardboard boxes, then this memory would be in the dustiest box; that's how often I think about that day.

"I was dueling a boy in my neighbourhood called Samuel; he was a really nice person who you couldn't help but to like. He had dark brown skin, chocolate brown eyes that were always filled with curiosity and black afro like hair, which I always used to enjoy sticking small items into. Batteries, beads and once even a small tube of Pritt Stick! We were dueling in my house and I was close to losing the duel, until I summoned Light End Dragon (2600 attack/2100 defense)," I paused to check that Akiza was still listening and when I was sure, I continued.

"I was able to use its effect to lower his strongest monster, XX-Saber Gottoms (3100 attack/2600 defense) attack and defense by 1500 (1600 attack/1100 defense), but at the cost of my Light End Dragon permanently losing 500 attack and defense (2100 attack/1600 defense) until the end of the duel. I was able to destroy his monster and wipe out the remainder of his life-points. Suddenly my dragons attack turned real and not only did it destroy his monster, but it also destroyed his Duel Disk and he slammed his head on the corner of our glass coffee table. The force shattered the table, cut his head and gave him a concussion. The last image I'll ever have of Samuel, is him lying unconscious in a pool of blood in my sitting room." I was choking back tears as the memory appeared in my mind, as fresh as the day it happened.

It wasn't until Akiza wiped my cheek with her finger that I realised that I was crying. I used the back of my hand to wipe my tears away before turning to Akiza, "And that's the story."

Akiza covered her mouth with one of her hands, "Oh my..."

"And ever since then, I haven't played Light End Dragon even though I keep it in my deck." I informed her.

I was scared to play Light End Dragon again, but the card has sentimental value to me which prevents me from taking it out of my deck.

"So why do you keep it? Why do you keep dueling?" She asked as she flipped her hair over her right shoulder.

I didn't mind her asking all of these questions; she was purely curious about my past.

"My dad gave me this card and it was my very first Synchro monster. Dueling is like a drug; it's addicting and it makes you feel high." I smirked.

Before Akiza could comment, the bell suddenly rang. I can't wait until the end of the day because after that, its summer vacation and we won't have school for nearly three months. I can't wait because Akiza and I have made all of these plans on how we'll spend summer. Ranging from sleepovers to playing Singstar. Akiza is the closest thing I've had to a best friend in years, and there's no way I'll let this opportunity pass.

After two hours had passed, school had finished for the summer and every student was extremely happy to leave (unless you were one of the unfortunate few who had to go to Summer School) because summer belongs to the youth. I was in the process of cleaning my locker and I was disgusted by what I had unearthed. I had discovered my muddy trainers, a rotten apple core and quite a few of my old test papers which were all crumpled and torn.

I took the tall, cylindrical, silver, rubbish bin and carried it over to my locker. I then proceeded to slide all of my past triumphs and failures into it. I placed my trainers in a plastic bag before popping it into my actual schoolbag. I slammed my locker door shut; summer has now officially started. I walked over to Akiza's locker and surprised her by placing my hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" I tried to make my voice as gruff and deep as possible.

Akiza simply continued with her activities, "Oh hey, where do you want to go after school?"

I pulled my hands back to my side, "Seriously? Weren't you scared that I was some kind of rapist?" I asked.

She simply laughed at my comment, "One, nobody in this school comes near me and two, we're in school. What rapist would try to rape me here?"

I blushed at her comment, "Not one of my best ideas. I was thinking that we could go round to my house. My parents should still be at work and I want to try making chocolate cake."

At first Akiza was sceptical because she had never been round my house before, but in the end she agreed because she wanted to see what my house looked like. I was overjoyed because she had agreed to us spending time together outside of school. I could already visualise us in my kitchen, mixing up the cake ingredients, pouring the cake mixture into cake tins and licking the bowl.

My family lived in the Tops which is an upper class residential area, but don't automatically assume that everybody who lives here are snobs; most people here are actually really nice. My father is a chief and he owns his own restaurant which attracts quite a lot of tourist's. My mother on the other hand, owned her own shop which sold top of the range Duel Runner's. I couldn't wait until I was 16 and therefore allowed to Turbo Duel. I have an older brother who is 24, and his name is David. He currently lives in London where he is attending University. He's planning on getting a Mathematics degree so that he can become a maths teacher.

"So this is where you live?" Akiza looked around, "It sure looks homey."

"Is that another word for messy?" I asked.

To me, saying the word 'homey' is just a polite way to say messy.

Akiza started to wave her hands in front of her, "No, not at all! It's just my house is too big and it doesn't really feel like home. Yours just seems more lived in and it has that vibe that makes it feel like home."

"Awwww, that's such a nice compliment! The kitchen is this way." I pointed to the room which was south of the room.

It was a fairly large room that had granite countertops, laminated wooden floor, a white refrigerator and the other necessities.

"This is such a nice kitchen." Akiza commented as we walked in.

"Well my dad was in charge of remodelling the kitchen, so he kinda went all out." I laughed.

"Really? I thought that would be your mum's job." She noted.

You would think that wouldn't you; the truth is my mum can't cook to save her life.

"My dad is in charge of cooking because he spent four years in culinary school in France, and he's an amazing cook. He even owns his own restaurant." I grinned.

Akiza started to look very interested, "Really? What's it called? I might have heard of it."

"It's called Squisito, which means 'delicious' in Italian. My dad has a penchant for mixing Italian words with English." I explained.

"That sounds better than my dad, he's a senator and my mum doesn't work because my dad makes enough money." She answered in a bitter tone of voice.

I didn't question her because I know that she doesn't have a good relationship with her parents. I decided to change the subject, "So let's get to baking!"

I pulled out all of the cake ingredients and handed Akiza a red apron before putting my own green apron.

"Ok, so where is the recipe book?" She asked.

I waved my hand, "We don't need a recipe book; who actually follows the recipe?" I asked.

Akiza looked a bit sceptical, "Baking is a delicate procedure, if you put the wrong amount of flour or butter in, the results could be chaotic."

I just brushed her comments off and insisted. In the end, Akiza agreed but she didn't look completely convinced.

"So first you get some butter, put it in a bowl and pour some sugar on top of the butter." I scooped out all of the butter straight from its cartoon, before pouring the entire sugar bag on top of it.

"That is way too much sugar!" Akiza exclaimed as pulling the bowl away from me.

"My mum said that if you have no scales, you can use 500g of each ingredient. See this?" I took the now empty sugar packet and shoved it in Akiza's face, "500g, I know what I'm doing."

Akiza sighed as she handed me the bowl back, "Whatever, it is your house."

"Thank you, now how about you take this wooden spoon and stir it." I took a wooden spoon out from the cutlery draw and handed it to Akiza along with the bowl.

"Why do I have to do it?" She moaned.

"Simple, because I'm too lazy to spend twenty minutes, stirring." I yawned.

She reluctantly started to stir while I started to think about the next step; I think you're meant to stir four eggs after creaming the butter and the sugar together.

"All right, enough stirring! Now we crack four eggs, you do it." I pushed the egg carton that was currently on the countertop and pushed it towards Akiza.

She hesitated before placing the bowl on the counter, "I can't crack eggs, and you should do it." Akiza shoved the egg carton back towards me.

"No you!" I pushed the egg carton back to her.

"No you!" We both kept pushing the carton back and forth before it fell off the counter with an audible crack.

Pooled by our feet was a mangled mess of yolk and egg shell.

"Look at what you've done!" Akiza and I both shouted at the same time, "Me? Yes you! Stop that!"

We started to stare each other down until I cracked, "I'll clean the eggs up while you find some more eggs."

Unfortunately I wished I foresaw what happened next, because I ended up slipping on the eggy mess and landed on my back. The pain was excruciating, "Oh my back!"

"Kallie! Are you ok? You look like you're in great pain." Akiza sounded sarcastic during her last sentence.

"Of course I'm in pain! I landed on my back!" I was practically screaming.

"This is karma, you were mean to me, so something bad happened to you. Let me help you up." Akiza help out her hand which I gratefully accepted.

"Good thing its summer because I think I just ruined my uniform." I commented as I walked over to the sink to fetch a damp sponge so that I could clean the floor.

"Bad news, there's no more eggs." Akiza sighed as she closed the door to the fridge, "What are we going to do now?"

I smiled to myself as a sudden thought came to me, "Have you ever eaten sugar mixed with butter?"

Akiza looked appalled at the idea, "No, that sounds disgusting!"

I laughed, "You have no idea what you've missed out on." I scooped some of the yellow, grainy mixture out into another bowl and handed it to Akiza, "Don't knock it until you try it."

At first Akiza was hesitant, I actually had to force her on the floor and scoop some of the mixture into her mouth. As soon as the butter touched her tongue, she instantly smiled.

"Say...that isn't half bad." She grinned.

I rolled my eyes, "See? You have to try new things and it's my duty as your friend, to make sure that you don't miss out."

Suddenly I could hear the front door shut and my mum walked into the room, "Hey Kallie, who's your...friend?"

It was pretty awkward to explain to my mum how we ended up in that position. What a good way to start summer (!)

* * *

**No comment on the ending except it was funny as heck! Tune in for chapter 3 which is titled: New Year, New School?**

**What do you guys think will happen next chapter? Heads up, there will be a butt kicking duel next chapter and you don't wanna miss that. Anybody who reviews will get SOME BUTTER AND SUGAR! Any takers? Fine, how about virtual brownies?**

**Review for virtual brownies!**


	3. New Year? New School?

**Card of the Chapter: X-Saber Souza**

**X-Saber Souza is a level seven, Earth-Attribute, Warrior-Type, Synchro monster. It has two effects which can only be activated by tributing another X-Saber monster on the field. You can either choose for Souza to be able to destroy one of your opponent's monsters at the beginning of the damage step without any battle damage or make it immune to the effect of trap cards until the end of the turn.**

* * *

So many events happened during the summer, David had graduated from University, and Akiza had come on holiday with me and my family when we spent a week in Spain. It had simply been the best summer ever, unfortunately summer had ended too soon and we were soon back at Duel Academy.

Today was not only the first day of school; it was also our first day of being in Grade 10. Next year, we would be allowed to start applying for our Turbo Dueling license (as long as we were 16) which excited me.

"Can you believe it Kallie?" Akiza asked me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked as I wasn't listening to what she just said.

"Earth to Kallie," Akiza lightly knocked my head with her fist for emphasis, "I said can you believe that a new student will be joining our class today?"

"Who told you that?" I asked. How would Akiza know that we had a new student joining our class if class hasn't even started?

"Liz and Monica were gossiping about it before class. I'm just excited because that means I have somebody new to duel. I hope it's a guy because I love how they cry once a girl beats them in a duel." She laughed.

Akiza is probably referring to the time she dueled Ray and he was so upset that Akiza beat him that he cried. Luckily I had my phone on me that day…

"That is so mean! I just hope that the new student will be nice and not judgemental to us just because we're psychic duelists." I answered.

Suddenly the bell started to ring three times to indicate that school had officially started. Akiza and I took our seats at the back of the classroom. Ms. Peterson was no longer our teacher so we acquired a new one.

A man walked in, he looked fairly young. He had to be at least in his mid twenties. His skin looked mulatto, his eyes were dark brown, he had a buzz cut and he wore the standard dark blue suit that all male teachers had to wear.

Most of the girls in my class started to swoon and whisper with the person next to them. Typical girls.

"Now class, I'm Mr…Griffin." He started to write his name on the board, "Now you can either call me 'Sir' or 'Mr. Griffin'. Any questions?"

Liz immediately put her hand up. Mr. Griffin started to examine the register to find out what her name was, "Yes Elizabeth?"

"Sir, is it true that we have a new student today?" She asked.

"Why yes, in fact he's already here. Mr. Jefferson? Why don't you introduce yourself to your fellow classmates?" He suggested.

I started to instantly scan the room, trying to find the new student when I noticed that one of the boys started to stand up. But the weird thing was I felt like I knew him even though I was fairly certain I hadn't met him before.

He had dark skin, dark brown eyes and curly, black hair.

"All right, so my name is Sam, I like dueling and that's about it." He winked before sitting back down.

Of course he likes dueling or else he wouldn't be in Duel Academy. Let's see how much he likes dueling once I'm through with him. My deck will be able to handle anything.

After a few hours it was time for Duel Gym, where instead of doing we dueled instead, eating our PE kit. There were several possibilities, sometimes we tag dueled (like we split into two teams and one member from each team dueled against another member from the other team), sometimes we got into two pairs and dueled another pair, your pair won if you were the pair standing.

Today we had to get into pairs and duel our partners. I usually paired up with Akiza since she was the only person in our class who was actually willing to talk to me, but today I made ran over to Sam. Akiza was forced to pair up with Ray, which made her smile in satisfaction because he always cries when Akiza beats him.

"H-hey S-Sam?" I stuttered.

Sam looked over to me and smiled, "Let me guess, you want to be my partner?"

"U-u-um y-yeah." I answered.

I really hope he says yes or I'll be horribly embarrassed about this entire situation. He slung his right arm over my shoulder and started to rub my arm; my face instantly heated up.

"Sure, let's do this." He shrugged.

We both lined up along with the other pairs and waited until we were called. I was pretty anxious because I knew nothing about this guy or his deck.

I turned to face him while activating my Duel Disk, "G-good luck."

He activated his own Duel Disk which was red with a blue trim and white jewels. Why does that Duel Disk look so dang familiar?

"Are you ok? You look worried." Sam noted.

I started to shake my head, "I'm f-fine, l-let's just d-duel!"

We both drew our starting hands, "Let's duel!"

**Sam: 4000**

**Kallie: 4000**

"Since I'm new, I'll start with my tuner monster, X-Saber Airbellum in attack mode and I'll end my turn with one face-down."

**X-Saber Airbellum: Tuner, level 3, 1600 attack/200 defense**

X-Saber Airbellum was a lion wearing yellow armour, black trousers and he had three silver claws coming out from both of his hands. He started to snarl at me which caused me to jump back.

Seriously, this monster is just screaming familiarity at me.

"I think we need a change of scenery, I activate the field spell, Brain Research Lab!" I exclaimed, while placing the card in the Duel Disk zone.

The entire room had transformed into a giant laboratory that was bathed in green light. To finish, in the centre of the room was a brain in a transparent glass tube with all these wires sticking out of it.

Some of the students started to freak out because they were scared of the new scenery.

"Much better, now I summon the tuner monster, Esper Girl and my field spell lets me summon another Psychic-Type monster from my hand. Now I summon Caam, Serenity of Gusto and if this summoning is successful then I get one Psychic Counter on Brain Research Lab." I explained.

A young girl with tanned skin, light brown hair in two buns and hazel eyes. She wore a white tank top with matching shorts, she also had brown tights with gold trim and to finish, she had white, gold and green knee high boots. In addition to her outfit, she had a white cape with brown lining and she was holding a gold staff that was crackling with electricity. Her facial expression was quite mellow and she was just floating around.

Caam was an adult looking female with long light green hair, fair skin, black shorts, a black undershirt and a light green cloak. She wielded a black staff with green feathers and she had a serene expression on her face.

**Esper Girl: Tuner, level 2, 500 attack/300 defense**

**Caam, Serenity of Gusto: Level 4, 1700 attack/1100 defense**

"I'm sure you know what happens next. I'll tune my level 2 Esper Girl with my level 4 Caam in order to form a new monster. Silent wings that beat with the ideas of one, Synchro Summon! Take to the air Daigusto Sphreez!" I shouted.

Esper Girl turned into two orange circles which Caam flew into four stars. A green beam of light shot through the two orange rings and in a flash of green light, my monster torrents of wind with my new monster.

Daigusto Sphreez was a teenage girl with long green hair, tanned skin, silver armour top, green trousers and she was holding a spear. The air suddenly got very cold and a very strong gust of wind had broken out.

**Daigusto Sphreez: Level 6, 2000 attack/1300 defense**

"When Daigusto Sphreez is Synchro Summoned, I can add one Gusto monster from my graveyard to my hand and I choose Caam, Serenity of Gusto. Now Daigusto Sphreez, attack X-Saber Airbellum!" I commanded.

Daigusto Sphreez flew towards X-Saber Airbellum but before she could attack it, Sam activated one of his face-down cards.

"I activate At One With The Sword, if I control only one face-up X-Saber monster, then I can equip it to that monster and it gains 800 attack points. X-Saber Airbellum now has 2400 attack points which is more than enough to destroy your monster." He grinned.

X-Saber Airbellum became more muscular and clawed Daigusto Sphreez across her chest, but she wasn't destroyed.

**Sam: 4000**

**Kallie: 3600**

"I may still take damage, but my monster can't be destroyed in battle." I grinded my teeth as his monster slashed my Duel Disk.

That counter move, where have I seen it before? I need to focus on this duel because I'm falling behind.

"I'll set two cards face-down and I'll spare you this turn." I smirked.

"I draw and I summon XX-Saber Garsem in attack mode!" He exclaimed.

A brown antelope appeared on the field, covered in silver armour with a red cape and he wielded two swords in each hand.

**XX-Saber Garsem: Level 4, 1400 attack/400 defense**

"I tune my level 3 X-Saber Airbellum with my level 4 XX-Saber Garsem. From many become one, and that one is mightier than them all. Synchro Summon! Rise up X-Saber Souza!" Sam chanted.

X-Saber Airbellum turned into three orange circles which XX-Saber Garsem flew into before turning into four silver stars. A beam of brownish light flew into the circles before a new monster appeared.

An enormous man with a muscular, bare chest, red cape, silver armour trousers and a black beard appeared. To finish his look, he had two swords in both of his hands.

**X-Saber Souza: Level 7, 2500 attack/1600 defense**

"Oh please, I'm not scared of that ugly monster." I laughed.

"You will be when he attacks. X-Saber Souza, show that monster your power!" Sam pointed at my monster.

X-Saber Souza let out a battle cry before charging towards my monster, too bad I was ready for such a move.

"I don't think so; I activate Psychic Barrier which removes both our monsters from play." I stuck my tongue out at him.

Both our monsters disappeared into a vortex.

"I end my turn with this one face-down card." He growled.

"What's the matter big boy? Sad, because I got rid of your big, bad monster? I draw! My deck is already showing no mercy, I summon Silent Psychic Wizard in attack mode. When he is summoned I can banish one Psychic-Type monster from my graveyard and I choose Esper Girl. In addition, I summon my tuner monster, Mental Seeker so I now have two Psychic Counters on my field spell." I stated.

A hooded figure wearing white and gold clothing appeared; he also had a blue cape and trousers. To finish, he was holding a light blue staff, which he used to hit the thin air.

Mental Seeker was a small boy with light green hair, blue visor covering his eyes and a purple bodysuit.

**Silent Psychic Wizard: Level 4, 1900 attack/0 defense**

**Mental** **Seeker: Tuner, level 3, 800 attack/600 defense**

"I'll now tune my level 3 Mental Seeker with my level 4 Silent Psychic Wizard. From the earth, a new creation of ultimate power is born. Synchro Summon! Welcome Psychic Lifetrancer!" I yelled.

Mental Seeker turned into three orange rings which Silent Psychic Wizard flew into before turning into four silver stars. A beam of brown light shot through the rings and my new monster had appeared.

Psychic Lifetrancer looked like a teenage girl with light green skin, black pupils, waist-length black hair, her left arm was mechanical and she was wearing a purple bodysuit.

**Psychic Lifetrancer: Level 7, 2400 attack/2000 defense**

"Now I activate Silent Psychic Wizard's effect, the Psychic monster that I banished last turn get's special summoned to the field because Silent Psychic Wizard was sent from the field to the graveyard, so Esper Girl returns." I grinned.

Esper Girl returned to the field but she was crouched down on the floor and she was entirely blue.

**Esper Girl: Tuner, level 2, 500 attack/300 defense**

"When Esper Girl is Special Summoned after being removed from play, I can banish the top card of my deck. Now by banishing Silent Psychic Wizard, I gain 1200 life-points because of Psychic Lifetrancer's effect." I smirked.

Psychic Lifetrancer conjured a ball of black energy which she threw in the air and all these sparkled replenished my life-points.

**Sam: 4000**

**Kallie: 4800**

"But I'm not done yet, you see Sammy boy, Esper Girl may be weak in combat but when you use her effect correctly, it means bad news for you! Not to mention she is also a tuner monster! I tune my level 2 Esper Girl with my level 7 Psychic Lifetrancer. When the many unite as one, anything is possible. Synchro Summon, Hyper Psychic Blaster!" I hollered.

Esper Girl turned into two orange circles which Psychic Lifetrancer flew into before turning into seven silver stars. A beam of brown light shot through it and my strongest monster appeared.

A giant man with purple skin appeared but it was barely visible due to his extensive body armour. He was covered from head to toe in white and light blue armour while he wielded a black gun in his right hand and a white gun in his left hand.

**Hyper Psychic Blaster: Level 9, 3000 attack/2500 defense**

"Now I activate Esper Girl's effect, since she was sent from the field to the graveyard, I can add that card I banished with her effect to my hand." I explained as I examined the card that was added to my hand.

My eyes widened in amazement, I can end the duel this turn! Wait, what am I saying? I'm about to perform a one turn kill on this guy when this duel has barely started! What is wrong with me? I duel for fun and I like to drag the duel on for as long as I can, but one turn kills is a cowards way out because the duelist who performs it is so scared that they'll lose the duel because they don't believe their decks are strong enough to handle everything that comes their way.

Still, this guy is freaking me out! I've never been this anxious while dueling before, I should just end this duel while I still can, otherwise I may not be able to control my powers if my emotions keep acting up.

"I activate the continuous spell, Future Glow! I banish my level 7 Psychic Lifetrancer so now, all my Psychic-Type monster's gain attack equal to the banished monster's level times 200! 7 times 200 equals 1400, so Hyper Psychic Blaster is now 4400! Hyper Psychic Blaster, end this duel by attacking him directly!" I pointed at Sam.

Hyper Psychic Blaster prepared his guns and started to shoot at Sam.

"I activate my face-down card, Call of the Haunted to resurrect my X-Saber Souza in attack mode." He smirked with a satisfied expression on his face.

**X-Saber Souza: Level 7, 2500 attack/1600 defense**

"Sorry, but this duel is over!" I shouted.

Sam looked worried, "What do you mean?"

The entire arena started to gasp at my statement, "You're forgetting that I also have a trap card, and it's called Battle Teleportation! This means my monster can attack you directly!"

Hyper Psychic Blaster bypassed Sam's defense before getting shot in his body. I didn't realise how frustrated I was until the attack connected and by then I was too late. The entire Gym was starting to shake and some of the ceiling started to crack. As soon as Hyper Psychic Blaster shot Sam, he was launched into the wall behind him leaving a large dent, which gave the ceiling enough force to crumble.

**Sam: 0**

**Kallie: 4800**

"Kallie! Look out!" Akiza shouted as the entire student body was stampeding out of the gym but it was too late for me because some of the debris was falling directly at me and I had no time to avoid it.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed as I crawled into the fetal position in an attempt to protect myself.

I waited for the pain that never came, I opened my eyes and I examined my body. I didn't even have a single scratch on me and I soon found out why; Black Rose Dragon was preventing the ceiling from crumbling down. Akiza had activated her Duel Disk and used her powers as a Psychic Duelist to manifest her dragon in an attempt to save me.

I was touched because Akiza had risked her life to save me. The ceiling was caving in and it could have crushed her at anytime and even though all the other students were only thinking about themselves, Akiza put her own life on the line in order to protect mine. That was the day I knew that Akiza Izinski was my best friend.

"Kallie, you need to get Sam out of here because there's only so long Black Rose Dragon can hold the ceiling!" Akiza informed me.

"Right!" I answered as I got to my feet and ran over to Sam.

It was just my luck that he was unconscious, I had to drag him by his feet and I was glad that nobody was here to witness this. He may have been heavy but luckily the Gym floor was laminated and his clothes didn't have much resistance which aided me. When I got to the doorway, Akiza released her dragon and the entire Gym was lying under tons of concrete and rubble.

But the most important matter was that we had made it out with our lives! I was half tempted to leave the school grounds because there was no way that I would be allowed to return after endangering the lives of my peers. After calling for assistance, Sam was now in the infirmary and I was stuck in Vice Chancellor Heitmann's office. When my parents had arrived, he told them that I was of course suspended and I wouldn't be allowed to return until I was able to prove that I wouldn't be a hazard to everybody around me.

The car ride home was silent and treacherous, until I broke the silence, "Mum, Dad, I know that you're really disappointed in me, but you have to believe me. I didn't mean to do what I did back there, it was these stupid powers!" I started to cry.

Mum turned around and placed her hand on top of mine, "I believe you Kallie, but your teachers don't believe that, they believe that you intended to harm everybody."

I only cried harder at that statement, why must I be cursed?

"Sweetheart don't cry, in fact we have some good news. You know your brother David?" Mum asked.

Why is she bringing him up at a time like this?

"Well it turns out that in London, there's this special school that David's been offered a position at." Dad announced.

"Well that's great but how does it affect me?" I asked, not really understanding why my parents were telling this?

"It's a school for Psychic Duelist's. They teach people like you, how to control their powers while teaching you normal school subjects such as Maths, Science etc." Mum explained.

My mouth dropped open; did schools like that really exist?

"You'll be among people who are as gifted as you." Dad added.

I can't believe this! I'll be able to meet other Psychic Duelist's and I'll be able to control my powers! This is actually amazing. A sudden though occurred to me, what about Akiza? I couldn't just leave her at Duel Academy!

"Mum, what about Akiza?" I asked.

But my voice was drowned at by my parent's words, if I left New Domino City, what would happen to Akiza?

* * *

**Looks like Kallie will be packing her bags and moving to jolly old London, but what will happen to Akiza? How will she take this news? Find out in chapter 4 and thank you to the 9 people who reviewed this chapter which inspired me to update. Please review and if you review you'll get virtual cake because it turns out that on the 14th June it will be my one year birthday on ! I'll be posting a very special chapter to celebrate that! **

**Also take note, this chapter is before the Arcadia Movement was formed. I hope nobody was offended in this chapter by my description's of Mr Griffin or Sam. Interesting fact about me, I'm mixed race because my mum is Nigerian and my Dad is English. **


	4. Midnight Turbo Dueling

**Card of the chapter: Avenging Knight Parshath**

**Avenging Knight Parshath is a level eight, Light-Attribute, Fairy-Type, Synchro monster. It has 2600 attack points and 2100 defense points. It may look pretty and shiny but it has a really awesome effect. Once per turn you can change the battle position of your opponent's monster and inflict piercing damage! Imagine facing a monster with a really high attack but super low defense, not only will you be able to destroy the monster more easily; you'll also be able to inflict damage to your opponent at the same time. And some people think Xyz monsters own Synchro monsters.**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for over a month, but I was at Summer Camp and I had other important stuff to attend to. I'm going to try to get this story finished before the end of August. The cover of this story is what Kaylin looks like when she comes back after two years, but you can see more pictures of her on my Facebook page.**

**Also I'll be making my own website to put all my pictures on there, just incase none of you can access Facebook. Wow, I have 51 reviews and I'm on chapter 3, I had no idea that this story would become so popular. Keep the reviews coming you guys cause I'll be updating more frequently.**

**Chapter 5 and 6 will take place in London, England and each will symbolise the 2 years that Kallie was gone for. **

**Warning: This chapter may make you cry, read only if you have a box of tissues handy.**

**Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

I spent the entire week preparing for my trip to London. It was agreed that David would meet me at the airport and I would live with him.

All week I've tried to contact Akiza, but my parents are refusing me contact with her because they were afraid that I would refuse to leave New Domino City. Tonight is my last night in New Domino City as I would be leaving at 4:30am tomorrow (technically today).

This would be my last opportunity to say goodbye to Akiza. I waited until the clock struck 12:30am because I knew my parents would officially be asleep. I had decided that I would be taking my mum's Duel Runner (just because I'm too young to own one, doesn't mean I can't ride one) because she kinda taught me how to ride one last summer (sometimes her shop became so busy, she couldn't break away for a few minutes in order to get some Duel Runner parts). Sometimes at night I liked to go joyriding with her Duel Runner.

I snuck outside of my parent's room to make sure that they were really asleep. I could hear my dad's deep snoring, but my mum didn't snore so I had to assume that she was asleep. I walked down the stairs; my heart was in my throat. I was so scared that my parents would catch me and foil my plans.

By the time I had reached the bottom of the stairs, I had probably lost twenty years of my life. I went to the key bowl (all of the keys in the house were kept there) and took the key to my mum's Duel Runner. She always kept it in the garage and it is her baby (besides me, David and Dad).

After some difficulty, I had opened the garage door without making too much noise and within minutes I was cruising down the street. I thought that I would be able to get away with this, but sadly I was wrong. At first everything was going fine, until a group of black Duel Runners had completely surrounded me.

I started to curse myself, that's what I get for taking a top of the line Duel Runner. It was one thing to ride it at night without my mum's permission, but I highly doubt that my mum will be pleased that her Duel Runner got stolen by a gang of thieves.

"Oi sweetheart, we'll be taking that pretty little runner of yours." One of the men smirked.

I started to growl at him, "Never in a million years, and I'm not your 'sweetheart'."

"Don't say that I didn't warn you, looks like I'll be taking it by force, with a duel. Though you'll probably lose, I have a few minutes to kill." The man continued before pressing a button on his Duel Runner.

_"Duel Mode engaged, auto pilot standing by." _A robotic voice announced as the Speed World card appeared on my screen.

Crap! It looks like his Duel Runner has a program to override Duel Runners and force them into duels. Plus I don't even have my deck on me, and even if I did I wouldn't be allowed to use my spell cards.

That was when I noticed that my mum had left her Duel Disk and if she left her Duel Disk, then that means _she must have left her deck! _My mouth curled into a Cheshire Cat grin; all I need to do is use this deck and my psychic powers to get rid of these idiots.

Sure my mum doesn't use a WIND-Attribute deck since they aren't very popular (I only use a Gusto deck because wind can't injure people as severely as fire, water, earth etc) but a deck is a deck.

"Fine with me, bring it on." I grinned as my challenger drove up beside me.

He had pale skin, brown eyes, long raggedy black hair and he looked like he was in his early twenties. He also had a criminal mark that was in the shape of a cross over his right eye.

He chuckled, "You gotta lotta guts, girly."

"Let's ride!"

**Kallie (LP 4000) VS. ? (LP 4000)**

"Ladies first, I draw!" I exclaimed.

**Kallie: 4000 LP, 0 SC/?: 4000 LP, 0 SC**

All right, I may not know a lot about Turbo Duels, but how hard can they be? All I know is that every turn you get one Speed Counter and you can only play Speed Spells.

"I summon Ponydash in attack mode." I stated.

A white horse with a mane made of fire appeared out of a hole in the ground.

**Ponydash: LV4, 1500 ATK/500 DEF**

Plus I have a tuner in my hand, so by using this spell card I'll be able to perform a Synchro Summon! And people said Turbo Dueling was hard.

"Now I activate Speed Spell – Summon Speeder to summon Pixie Unicorn." I announced before a huge red X appeared on my screen.

The guy I was dueling started to laugh at my confusion, "Is this your first time Turbo Dueling? Because everybody knows to activate a Speed Spell, you need some Speed Counters!"

I started to blush, looks like there's more to Turbo Dueling than I originally thought.

"Well maybe if your ugly face wasn't distracting me, I would have played the right card!" I snapped. I took great satisfaction in seeing his annoyance.

"I'll place one card face-down and it's your move." I finished.

"Now its time for a real move and a real monster, I draw!" He shouted.

**Kallie: 4000 LP, 1 SC/?: 4000 LP, 1 SC**

"I summon Archfiend Solider in attack mode." He stated.

A demon with purple skin appeared, it looked feral and it had a red cape.

**Archfiend Solider: LV4, 1900 ATK/1500 DEF**

"Now attack that pathetic pony, Fiendish Blade!" He commanded as his monster raised his sword and slashed Ponydash in half.

**?: 4000 LP, 1 SC/Kallie: 3600 LP, 1 SC**

Suddenly my Duel Runner started to slow down from the impact; it gave me quite a fright because I wasn't expecting it.

"Effect of Ponydash, when it's sent to from the field to the graveyard, I can inflict its attack points as damage to your Life Points," I explained as Ponydash raised its head from the hole in the ground, and used the horn on its forehead to send a stream of fire in my opponents direction.

"Gah," he screamed in pain as the fire hit him in the middle of his chest and left his shirt singed.

**?: 2500 LP, 0 SC/Kallie: 3600 LP, 1 SC**

I was pretty confused when I saw that he had lost all of his Speed Counters as soon as he had lost Life Points. I realised how ridiculous that sounded because I had taken damage, yet I still had my Speed Counters. Maybe you start to lose Speed Counters if you take a certain amount of damage.

"Now I activate the continuous trap, Spirit of the Unicorn. When a 'Unicorn' monster is destroyed because of my opponent's monster, I can summon the monster back with 900 extra attack points!" I grinned as Ponydash jumped out of a hole in the ground and started to gallop besides me.

**Ponydash: LV4, 2400 ATK/500 DEF**

"What!" He exclaimed in disbelief.

"Not so pathetic now." I shrugged.

Hopefully this duel should be over fairly soon.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." He finished.

"I draw!" I yelled.

**?: 2500 LP, 1 SC/Kallie: 3600 LP, 2 SC**

I need to boost my efforts, usually my opponent would be begging for mercy right now, but this guy is stronger than he looks.

_Wait, what am I doing? _I thought, _I'm meant to be visiting Akiza and instead I'm dueling. I need to end this duel now!_

"I summon the tuner monster, Pixie Unicorn." I sighed as a tiny white unicorn appeared with a rainbow coloured mane.

**Pixie Unicorn: LV4, Tuner, 1000 ATK/1900 DEF**

"I tune my level 4 Pixie Unicorn with my level 4 Ponydash. When the power of the heavens sends forth a mighty warrior, anything is possible. Synchro summon, appear now, Avenging Knight Parshath!" I shouted as my Pixie Unicorn turned into four green circles that Ponydash flew into before turning into four silver stars. A beam of white light shone through the circles leaving a gold and blue armoured warrior, holding a sword.

**Avenging Knight Parshath: LV8, 2600 ATK/2100 DEF**

"Now I activate the Speed Spell – Unicorn Dash! By removing 2 Speed Counters and one Unicorn monster in my graveyard, I can destroy one spell/trap card on the field and I choose your face-down." I said.

"No way,"

I could only grin, "Way, attack him directly and end this lousy duel!"

Avenging Knight Parshath slashed my opponent which caused him to shout in pain before falling off his Duel Runner and rolled into the middle of the road. I looked away as one of his friends swerved to avoid him.

**(W) Kallie: 1300 LP/ (L) ?: 0 **

Somehow I was able to make a clean getaway and I made it to Akiza's house within a few minutes with no more distractions. It was easy to spot Akiza's house (or should I say mansion?) because her house was huge. It was pretty late, so I just couldn't just knock on her door. No, I had to think of another way. As soon as I spotted a pebble on the ground, an idea came to me; Akiza was a pretty light sleeper and in books and stuff, throwing pebbles at a bedroom window always wakes up the person you want to speak to.

It was a crazy idea, yet it seemed like it could work. After throwing like ten pebbles at Akiza's window, she had finally opened her window. I was amazed that it had worked, which just goes to show that reading is good for you. At first Akiza looked pretty annoyed, but once she realised who I was, her eyes glittered with excitement.

"Stay there, I'm coming down!" Akiza exclaimed before shutting her bedroom window.

10 seconds hadn't even passed when Akiza tackle hugged me, "Kallie, I've missed you."

I returned her hug, "I've missed you too."

Suddenly she broke the hug and punched my shoulder, "Ow! What was that for?"

Akiza looked really angry, "I've been trying to contact you all week! Why haven't you been returning my calls or anything?"

I didn't blame her for hitting me, I would have been angry as well if she did exactly the same thing.

"I wasn't allowed to; my parents refuse to even let me out of the house. Why do you think I had to steal my mum's Duel Runner, duel a gang of thieves and meet you at night to see you?" I asked.

Her eyes widened in amazement, "That is pretty hardcore stuff."

I nodded my head in agreement; you have to admit that sounds pretty badass.

"Akiza, I'm sorry to tell you that I have an ulterior motive for visiting you tonight. I'm leaving New Domino City to go live with my brother David." I admitted.

"That's alright, I'll come visit you every weekend and we can still call and text each other." Akiza rolled her eyes, not truly understanding what I meant.

I'll never forget the look on her face when I had to break the rest of the news to her, "Akiza, my Akiza, you mean the world to me and I would never intentionally hurt you. I'm moving to England and I don't know when I'm coming back to New Domino City."

I could see several emotions on Akiza's face, hurt, betrayal and anguish.

"What? But we won't even be in the same time zone! I thought you were moving to a different city that's a couple of hours away. Not a new country! When are you leaving?" She demanded.

I bit my bottom lip while holding back tears, "In less than three hours."

Akiza's mouth dropped open as her eyes filled with crystalline tears, "Why does this always happen to me? Whenever something good happens to me, it always gets snatched away. Kallie, you're my best friend and you promised that you'll always be there for me."

Akiza was used to being alone and so was I, so I promised her that no matter what happened, I would always be there for her. Just because I'm in a different country doesn't mean I have to break this promise.

"I did and I will, Akiza I have a gift for you to symbolise our friendship and that I'll come back for you." I handed her Magical Android.

That was the only card from my deck that I brought with me.

Basically this card lets you gain 600 Life Points for each face-up Psychic-Type monster you control at the end of your turn. Since Magical Android is a Psychic monster, Akiza will automatically gain 600 Life Points even though all her monsters are Plant-Type. It symbolises that even though I'm far way, I can still protect/heal her.

"Kallie, you love this card. I can't accept it." She tried to hand it back to me, but I pushed her hand away.

"Then think of it like this, you're only borrowing this card and next time you see me, you're giving it back to me." I joked, trying to be strong for both our sakes.

Her eyes flashed with something, disbelief maybe? She smiled along with me; I could see that she was trying to block the same thought, what if we never saw each other again?

"Well if you're 'lending' me a card, then it's only right that I do the exact same. You know, as insurance in case..." She didn't finish her sentence, but then again she didn't need to.

She dipped her hand in her dressing gown pocket, pulled out her deck before flipping though it and handing me a silver card. It was Splendid Rose which intrigued me because Akiza had never used this card before.

"Even though this card doesn't have a useful effect, unless you have a Plant deck and it's not as strong as Magical Android, I still want you to have this card. I only just got this card today and I've never used it before. It's still a Wind-Attribute monster and your deck has quite a lot of Wind-Attribute monsters, so I know that you'll be able to use this card to your advantage. My only condition is that you use this card and when you do, I want you to remember me." Akiza explained as her voice started to crack.

All the tears that I had been holding in up to that point were finally released.

"How could you even suggest let alone _think _that I would forget you? You've changed my life in so many ways and I'm honoured that I even got the chance to know you and call myself your best friend. Akiza Rose Izinski, thank you." I cried before wrapping my arms around her.

Akiza started to cry as well before she returned my hug, "Kaylin Serenity Miller, it was my pleasure. Promise that you'll call me at least four times a week and email me every single day."

"Of course I will, I may even write you a letter. Sure it'll take ages to arrive, but at least you can say that you've gotten a letter from England." I murmured.

At that moment I wish that I could have frozen time and stayed in that moment forever. I would truly miss Akiza, but at least I had Splendid Rose to remind me of her. It didn't matter wherever we were on Earth, we would always be best friends forever.

* * *

**The duel was only for making the chapter longer, Kallie is not going to win every single duel. **

**Kallie: That was so sad, but at least we both have mementos of each other. **

**Yeah but you're forgetting that Akiza leaves Duel Academy to join the Arcadia Movement a few months after you leave. I wonder why that happened. Review if you guys want to find out, laters :D**

**Female robot voice: Signing out, Twilight Rose Witch.**


	5. Jolly Old England

**Sorry it took me so long to update, but after getting twenty reviews for chapter 4, I realised that tons of people really do read this story. Also I originally lost this chapter on my computer, but I eventually found it so I'm glad because I really didn't want to rewrite it. I hope you enjoy this and there's no card of the chapter because there is no dueling in this chapter XD Enjoy and leave a review :D**

* * *

My parents never did find out about my midnight Turbo Duel and I'm pretty glad about that. I eventually did tell them though; they couldn't really do anything because I no longer lived with them and I was married with my own family.

I got back home around 2am and I was able to put my mum's Duel Runner back without too much difficulty. I knew that it would be ideal for me to go to bed and get as much sleep as possible since I had to be awake at 4:30am. Unfortunately I was still buzzed from my little joyride and it would take me a good two hours to fall asleep.

In the end, I decided that I might as well spend the whole night working on my deck because I'll probably have to have some kind of test in order to test my psychic abilities. Besides, I'll have plenty of time to sleep on the eleven and a half hour flight. Still, I wonder what kind of shops they have in England. I mean they'll probably have shopping centres and all that stuff, but I'm more concerned about the card shops. What if Duel Monsters isn't very popular there as it is in Japan?

Even though there are quite a lot of Pro Duelists in England, it's still enough to make you wonder if they have to import their cards. Though I should also be looking on the positive side of things, what if there are a lot of card shops in London? I could end up finding a super rare card in an old rundown shop! What am I saying? I'm meant to be sad that I'm leaving New Domino City, that's why Akiza gave me Splendid Rose.

Akiza...

I would give up dueling for the rest of my life, if it meant that I wouldn't have to leave Akiza. I'm worried about her; there are a lot of bullies at Duel Academy, (i.e. Ray) not to mention loads of people will be avoiding Akiza because of her abilities. Sure both of us already go through that on a daily basis, but only because we have each other. Imagine going through all that torture on your own.

I wish we lived in a society where we could be whoever we want to be, without fear of being judged because of who (or what) you are. New Domino City is meant to be living in what is called 'a golden age' because of all the technological advancements. What's the use of technology if this type of prejudice still exists?

Who knows, maybe one day somebody will stand up and shout out for the little people. I would do it but I'm still a kid so nobody will listen to me. Who knows, maybe London will be different.

* * *

It was 6:32pm when I finally got off the plane and collected my luggage. Technically it was 10:32am since I was now in London, Japan is eight hours ahead of England. It was pretty freaky because it was like I had gone into a time machine and went back in time by one day.

It wasn't very hard to spot David because he was waving a huge white banner with 'Kaylin Miller' written on it in big green letters. I made a mental note to kill David because he knows that I hate people making a fuss over me. A piece of A4 piece of paper would have sufficed. Once David saw me, he started to grin like an idiot and wave his hands around.

"Yoo hoo Kaylin, I'm over here!" He yelled.

For some reason, David didn't like calling me Kallie which was strange because he's the most laidback person I've ever met. Then again he loves teasing me and he knows that I prefer being called Kallie. People started to look over to David because of his peculiar antics, which made me feel pretty embarrassed.

I quickly ran over to him, "David, you're embarrassing me!" I exclaimed before tearing down his banner.

"Hey!" He protested, "I spent all day making that banner and you just tear it down? Not cool!"

I admit I did feel a little bad, but the guy is in his early twenties and he still acts like a little kid at times. One of the reasons I'll hate living with David is that I'll have to be the responsible one even though I'm fifteen and he is twenty-five.

"David, you're twenty-five! Grow a backbone!" I slapped his arm.

"Owwwww," he whined as he started to rub the arm I hit. "Sometimes I can't believe you're my little sister!"

I rolled my eyes, "Well believe it. Now carry my bags and take me home."

He did a mock salute before picking up one of my two suitcases, "Whatever you say ma'am."

I facepalmed, "Lets just go home David, and you better have given me a decent sized bedroom. Plus if you have any girls staying over during the night, I better not hear or see anything that is potentially damaging to my psyche."

I'm being deadly serious, I know what young men who live alone get up to, and sadly my brother is no exception. Especially because of how adorable he looks, like me he has fair skin and blonde hair. Except his is hair short and his fringe falls into his emerald green eyes.

He gave me a sheepish smile as he ran his free hand through his hair. "Uh, let's go!"

* * *

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you did this!" I squealed as I jumped onto my bed.

The walls were light green with bird patterns, the carpet was dark green and I had a double bed with Gusto bed sheets!

David ran over to my bed and jumped onto the space next to me. "Believe it lil sis, Mum and Dad sent me a ton of money to renovate your bedroom, and I know how much you love the colour green."

I shoved him off of my bed so that he fell on the floor, "Thanks David, this is the nicest thing you've ever done for me...but touch my bed again and you'll live to regret it."

He pouted at me before pulling himself off of the carpeted floor, "Jeesh, even after seven years you're still a bitch."

I smirked at him before resting arms behind my head, "Get used to it, there can only be one queen in this castle and that my dear brother is me."

I'll be damned if I let David rule this house, just because I'm going to be stuck with him for a few years doesn't mean I have to obey him.

He rolled his eyes, "We need to set a few ground rules while you're staying here. Rule number one, your curfew is 8pm. Number two, no boys are allowed round here. Now the last and most important rule of all, do not disturb me when my girlfriend comes over."

My eyes bulged out of my sockets at the word 'girlfriend'. I can't believe my onii-san has a girlfriend! I mean he's such a nerd, but I suppose some girls find guys like him attractive.

"You have a girlfriend?! Spill the details! What's her name?! How did you guys meet?! When did you guys meet?! Why didn't you tell me this before?" I demanded as I sat up.

He tapped the side of his nose, "That's for me to know and for you to never find out. Seriously Kaylin, I can't afford for you to cramp my style."

My mouth dropped open, "That is so mean and besides, I have more style than you. At least I know how to duel!"

"Yeah and it was your dueling that got you sent here! There's only so far dueling will get you in life." He replied as I faked a gasp.

"Blasphemy, dueling opens doors for people! You're just jealous because the only thing that you've ever been good at is something that's extremely boring!" I shouted back.

Dueling is one of the best things in the world and I'll do all I can to defend it. I admit that what I said might have been a tad harsh because Maths is extremely important, you'll be using it throughout your entire life.

David narrowed his eyes at me which caused me to bite my bottom lip. "I'll have you know that people respect me for having a degree in Maths! Whereas people are afraid of you because you can duel! Lets face it, you're a mess!"

I don't really remember what happened next, but next thing I know, my Duel Disk was in my hands.

"I'll show you a mess!" I exclaimed before I slammed a card on my Duel Disk and a massive tornado appeared and tore apart the room.

I took a few deep breaths before bursting into tears, I really am a mess. But it's not my fault; it's this dumb power I possess.

"I'm really sorry; I didn't mean to destroy this room. Its just I got so angry and you don't know what its like to be different, or to live in fear of yourself." I wailed as David wrapped his arms around me and engulfed me in a big hug.

"Shh, it's alright. I know its rough, having to move to another country and adjust, but you'll survive." He comforted me as I continued crying into his shoulder.

* * *

**I'm a little rusty because it's been ages since I last updated this story. I hope you guys will be nice enough to leave me a review and tell me what you want to see in this story. Bye and see you soon! Reviews equal me updating faster. **


End file.
